Audio signals are recorded with microphones receiving acoustic information from one or more directions. The corresponding audio signals can be pre-listened to in production studios. Some audio signals are matrixed before they reach a mixer unit or during the mixing process. Matrixed audio signals are still ‘normal’ audio signals and can be processed using a mixer unit.